1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite receiver, and more particularly, to a satellite receiver having a cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since typical satellite receivers are positioned outside, a cover is usually coupled with a satellite receiver to protect signal transmission connectors of the satellite receiver from rain. Generally, the cover is a plastic cover. However, the main body of a satellite receiver is typically made of aluminum alloy, and thereby includes a plastic main body to receive the connector of the cover. The prior art relies on plastic-to-plastic connector of the cover to the satellite receiver, and therefore has increased cost.